


I will help you I promise

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Abusive Robert, Angst with a Happy Ending, Liv giving Aaron advice, Looking into Roberts past, Other, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-12 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron and Robert have been together for 2 years now. They're even planning a wedding. But what happenes when Robert turns abusive? Will Aaron stay with him and get to the bottom of his behaviour? Or will it all be over before it's even beginning?





	1. Happy times turn to sad times

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please let me know wat you think x

Aaron and Robert have moved out of the pub and into their own flat along with liv. Robert even proposed to Aaron and adopted Liv. Aaron thought he couldn't be any luckier but the same night they moved in something inside Robert changed.

It all started one night Liv had gone to Gabby's to give Aaron and Robert a night alone. But Aaron had texted Robert to say that him and Adam had gone out for pints and he would be home late. Robert felt the anger rise but pushed it back down.

It was 12:00 when Aaron finally returned home not completely hammered but not completely sober either. Rober was facing the window looking out into the village. 

Aaron came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Roberts waist giving him a kiss on the cheek " hi baby" he could feel Robert tense up but didn't say anything.

Robet turned around so he was looking at Aaron and without warning raised his left arm slapping Aaron so hard across the face that Aaron stumbled back in shock.

" Do not baby me!! This is our first  night in our own home and you would rather spend it with Adam then your own boyfriend! Your pathetic Aaron!!" Robert screamed in his face. 

Aaron had tears brimming in his eyes because he was so hurt by what Robert just did that he didn't know wat to do.

Robet stood over Aaron and put his foot on Aaron's chest causing him more pain. " I'm going to bed don't bother sleeping with me just stay out of my way! I can't stand the sight of u!" Robert sneered.

He then stomped off leaving Aaron on the floor in a curled up heap with his arms wrapped around him. Aaron hoped that what just happened was a nightmare and waited for sleep to over take him.

 

 


	2. Just a nightmare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Aaron wonders if everything that happened last night was a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U guys wanted another chapter. U got it! Thank u so much for the support x

The next morning Aaron woke up with a sharp pain in his chest. Aaron also had a bruise forming on his cheek which was really painful but he ignored it. He tossed and turned all night wondering if he imagined last night or not. He got up and went to get ready for work but before he even got to the stairs, Robert came down looking tired and scared. 

Aaron took one look at him to know that this man wasn't the same man last night. "Rob?" He said quietly. "Yh Aaron" Robert's voice was small and on the edge of breaking. Aaron didn't say anything but just stepped closer and took Robert in his arms holding him tight. At first Robert let him but them Robert pushed him away hard. " I told you last night!! Don't touch me! Do u think I forgot what happened? U left me for Adam! So just back off Aaron!!" 

Robert then moved passed Aaron and started making breakfast. Aaron went up to Robert and said " look I'm sorry ok baby. But Adam wanted to spend time with me I couldn't say no could I?" His voice gentle and calm.

Robert turned to look at Aaron looking like he was thinking about Aaron's words. All of a sudden Robert pinned Aaron up against the wall " Adam needed you!! I needed you as well! I'm your fiancé! Remember or don't u want to marry me any more?!"

Aaron just looked at Robert with shock and pushed him off. "You know what rob? No ur right I don't because u assaulted me last night so leave me alone ! I hate u!" Aaron left for work slamming the door. Shaking with hurt and upset Robert went in search of aaron. " no" he thought "no one talks to me like that" like that thug said "I'm like him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if u want it to continue x 
> 
> Who do you think Robert was referring to and will Aaron ever find out the truth x


	3. Let me explain! Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Aaron and tries to explain his behaviour but when Aaron says something that hurts Robert will he be ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter... this is a bit about Aaron comparing Robert to gordon. And Robert not believing what he's hearing.

Robert was fuming! Did Aaron really hate him and not want to marry him? "Of course he does" Robert thought "he's just upset".

He finally found Aaron at the scrapyard an hour later, when he went inside the portacabin Aaron was sat on the floor against the wall eyes bright red with tears falling down his face.

"Aaron?" Robert said quietly, Aaron looked at Robert and stood up trying to get away from him. "Don't come near me! I told you leave me alone!" "Aaron baby please just listen to me!" Robert was raising his voice now which only scared Aaron more. Seeing Aaron flinch Robert calmed down and spoke quietly. " look I didn't mean what I said about Adam. I was just hurt and angry. I need you but you don't see that" Aaron looked down at the floor " no Robert you don't see" he said in a small voice. "See what baby? Tell me please so we can move on"

"you're just like him Robert" Robert looked at Aaron wondering who he was on about. "Gordon" Aaron said quietly " you're just gordon"...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger there.. do u think gordon and Robert r the same x


	4. I'm nothing like THAT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What aaron says really makes robert really angry! Leading to a argument between the pair and a few home truths for Robert. But as aaron says the one thing that robert doesn't want to hear how far will Robert go? And will aaron be safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of aaron's past. Nothing too graphic

Robert was in shock! How dare Aaron compare him to that monster?! He looked up at Aaron who was shaking with fear.  
Trying to keep his anger in check, Robert asked Aaron quietly "Aaron baby? Tell me how am I like that monster?" When Aaron didn't answer, Robert got really angry "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION! ANSWER ME! TELL ME HOW AM I LIKE THAT SUCM!! HAVE I FORCED YOU TO DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO DO?! NO I HAVEN'T!" He looked at Aaron, anger clear in his face! Aaron screamed back " YOU ARE ROBERT! YOU JUST DON'T SEE IT! THEY WAY YOU PUSH ME ABOUT AND HURT ME! HE DID THAT AND YOU REMEMBER HOW IT ENDED?!?!  
Robert had never been more hurt! The fact that Aaron thought that Robert would do THAT! Disgusted him!  
Both men were shaking with anger and were silent until Aaron broke it " Robert"  
Robert didn't even look up. "Robert remember when you promised never to let me down? Thats what you're doing now. Hurting me! I'm just someone for you to use and dump just like Chrissie."  
What?? Robert loved Aaron he wasn't going to use him and dump him. Aaron was just being stupid!  
Robert was about to leave when Aaron said... "And katie remember her and what you did to her? I helped you cover it up and I felt loke a failure, I won't feel that again."  
Aaron got up but was pushed back by Robert who locked the door and shut the blinds coming closer to aaron and saying.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger! Sorry let me me know what you think is going to happen next x  
> Sorry for it being a bit short x  
> Thank you for all your support xx


	5. A choice to make..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has really made Robert angry! But when Robert gives me a difficult choice what will he do and what will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves Robert doing something that Aaron didn't expect and giving Aaron a choice which could possibly danger both their lives.

Robert came closer to Aaron and whispered "you shouldn't have said that Aaron!" Aaron was shaking with fear as Robert started to move the desks and chairs against the door so no one could get in. Aaron looked for a way out but there wasn't one, he tried to get his phone out of his pocket but Robert saw and took it from him and threw it against the wall. "No, no Aaron. Bad idea you need to listen to me because this is important!" Robet hissed.

Before Aaron could reply Robert turned Aaron on his front and pinned him to the floor. Aaron heard Robert grab something that was on the floor. Before he was able to ask Robert what is was. He felt a sharp sting on his legs. Aaron thought it would pass but every minute more sharp stings would grace his back and legs.

"Argh! Rob, stop please your hurting me!" And Robert did eventually stop but not before he struck the sharp object across Aaron's face against his cheek making it bleed. Aaron winced at the touch and tried not to touch it.

Robert threw the object against the floor and Aaron took a glimpse. It was a metal bar! No wonder he was in pain! He didn't think Robert was capable of that type of abuse. 

Robert took Aaron's arm and sat him up against the wall and leaned over him looking into his deep blue eyes. "Oh Aaron look at your face baby! It must hurt. I'm so sorry baby!" Aaron looked at Robert with a confused expression on his face. "Omg you actually thought I was genuinely sorry! That's hilarious Aaron! I'm not sorry you hurt me so I returned the favour!. 

Robert sat down and thought for a second before looking at Aaron and saying " you know something? "U can hurt me back if you want" and Robert took a knife out of his pocket scaring Aaron.

Aaron looked at him with wide eyes ignoring the way his heart was beating so loud! " you can hurt me back or I can lock us both in here..." Robert took a can out of pocket. But it wasn't a normal can it was a gas can! "Make your choice Aaron ! Hurt me back or I lock both of us in here and gas the place for 24 hours...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a bit too intense! Wat choice do u think Aaron will make?   
> Let me know in the comments x


	6. It scares me and I think it scares you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is faced with a difficult choice as Robert keeps on taunting him to make his decision. But when Aaron opens Robert's eyes to what he's doing will Robert listen to him? Or will they both pay the price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of abuse in this chapter just more Aaron being there for Rob and making him see what Robert is doing hurts.

Aaron looked at Robert with soft eyes and even though his heart was beating so fast he ignored it for Robert. "You've gone quiet Aaron. What's the matter can't stand hurting me..." Robert's voice got smaller and quieter and Aaron knew that his fiancé needed love and support in this moment as that wasn't like him. 

Aaron moved closer to Robert and put his arms around him kissing the top of his head. Robert just curled into Aaron and started shaking. "Baby?" Robert didn't answer Aaron just stayed where he was in Aaron's arms. " Rob please listen to me! What your doing isn't like you. You're not acting like my sweet, handsome baby! Your acting like someone different and it scares me and I think it scares you as well." Robert didn't move just stayed where he was and Aaron took a deep breath and continued.

" Rob you know that this is wrong! You know that baby! It's dangerous as well what if you hurt me too much? What about Liv? She needs you but is she safe around you?" Robert just moved out of Aaron's arms and looked at him with hurt and sadness. He picked the can up and before Aaron could register what he was doing. His eyes slipped into darkness the last thing he heard was "I'm so sorry baby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter but at least Aaron is there for Rob. X  
> Let me know what you think in the comments x


	7. Are you ok Aaron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes around after what just happened and is shocked when Robert admits that what Aaron said he did was true! But why? Liv also comes back from a school trip and sees Aaron's bruises. She asks him what happened but he just brushes her off and tells her it's nothing and to leave it but will she listen to him or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support!  
> It means everything! This chapter brings back our Liv and a mention of that person from Roberts past.

Aaron started to come around groaning in pain he tried to sit up but couldn't when he saw that a chair was against his chest! He saw Rob across the room who was on the phone. "Yh ok I'll b there I promise. No I won't I swear. Please just trust me?" Who the hell was Robert talking to and why was he asking the person to trust him? Something weird was going on. Robert turned and saw that Aaron was awake and started coming towards him Aaron started to panic and move around which only made things worse as he fell on his back with the chair on top of him!

He felt someone behind him but instead of rough hands these were soft and gentle hands. "Hey." Robert said quietly and moved the chair off Aaron and helped Aaron sit up. He put his hand to Aaron's cheek and stroked it carefully before resting his hand there. He looked at Aaron with those big blue eyes that Aaron loved and leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead. "You've been asleep for some time baby. I got worried for a sec thought you were really injured." Aaron looked at him like he was mental and hissed "You gassed me Rob and now you say that I was asleep. Are you mad?" Robert looked at him with hurt "Look Aaron I'm not denying that I did that but it was for your own safety I was going out and couldn't have HIM come and take you from me I love you too much." " who the hell was him??" Aaron thought to himself.

Robert took Aaron's arm and helped him up sorting out his hoodie as well " Look babe I've got to go out for a while why don't I take you home? Liv's coming back isn't she and I want both of you at home so your safe and sound. Please?" Aaron nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait for Liv to come back! She had gone on a school trip but she was finally back for good! Aaron just nodded and follows Robert to the car. They got in and Robert drove on the way home Aaron couldn't help but notice the way that Robert would flinch or duck whenever he saw a black car. "Weird" thought Aaron.

They finally got home and Robert turned the engine off. "Aaron I'm not coming in ok I need to be somewhere but promise me one thing that when you get in lock all the doors and don't open them to no one? It's not because of your face but because I want you and Liv safe but I know that HE won't let me keep you safe. "Again with the he! Who is Robert on about!" Aaron couldn't help but think over and over again. He was about to speak before Robert put his finger over Aaron's mouth and kissed Aaron's hand were the ring was. Robert's phone lit up and Aaron didn't miss the way that Robert's face fell when he saw the message.

Robert kissed his cheek and told Aaron that he would see him later. Aaron got inside the house and did what he promised Robert. He locked all the doors and even shut the blinds. He got up the kitchen and saw Liv there. "Liv!" Aaron yelled scaring her in the process but he didn't care she was back! He ran up to her and hugged her tight she laughed but hugged him just as tightly "miss me then!" "Yes I did!" They pulled back and Liv gasped "Aaron what happen to your cheek?!" "Nothing Liv honest" "it doesn't look like nothing are you ok?" "Yes!" Aaron snapped at Liv " I'm fine so just leave it ok?!" He stormed off leaving Liv confused "what's been going on?"

Robert drive into the warehouse and parked the car. He got out and a voice behind him said "Now how's my little lad?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like mr to continue x


End file.
